


Mr.messy Blue Hair

by Smol_bean (ZaYnE)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, New Kid Josh Dun, Smoking, more tags if I update
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaYnE/pseuds/Smol_bean
Summary: Just something I wrote while in vacation to get my thoughts away for a moment."You know, ...smoking is bad for you" There was someone else at the other swing beside him now. He couldn't really see a clear face in the dark, but some traits were noticeable. Light blue kinda messy hair.





	Mr.messy Blue Hair

"I'm never smoking again" he said to himself at the swing. "Sneaking out to smoke in the playground at midnight, wow that's a new level of shit" He didn't have anyone else to talk to at the moment, so why not speak to himself. Just getting the words out in the dark cold air in his hometown.   
"You know, ...smoking is bad for you" There was someone else at the other swing beside him now. He couldn't really see a clear face in the dark, but some traits were noticeable. Light blue kinda messy hair. "Do I know you?" He asked the other boy.   
"We go to the same school, I've seen you around. I moved here some weeks ago, so we haven't met properly yet."   
"Well, thanks for the great advise, but I don't care anymore."   
"Ummm, okay... " the blue haired boy looked down at the ground. "Sorry to bother you. I shouldn't be here anyway should I? I should probably go home and sleep now anyway." There was a silence. He stood up. "I'm Josh by the way. Sorry I forgot to tell you earlier. Well, Ummmm, goodnight Tyler" Josh walked away into the dark streets. Tyler was left sitting at the swing with a burning cigarette in his hand wondering who this blue haired boy was and how he knew his name.

 

Tyler walked to school the next day. Just like any other day. Just one thing was different. His eyes were searching for blue hair. Just a confirmation that Josh was real. Not only a fragment of his imagination. And just as he rounded the corner it was there. He was standing in the middle of a group of people. Probably students. Tyler never paid attention to anyone at school, he just wanted to get the work done and go home. One thing he noticed was the golden shoes of one of the kids in the group. Wow, was all he thought to himself. Tyler was walking closer to them now, not of free will, but because they were almost blocking the door. And just as he was walking past them, he met the most beautiful pair of brown eyes. Although it was Just for a second before he looked away and down in the ground. Tyler passed the doors and into the hallways of the school. The hallways that, if he was noticed, he was pushed away or slammed into lockers or walls. 

Some would say it's a good school, with a great learning environment, and a great bond within the students. Those people were mostly teachers, the principal and parents who did not believe what their kids said. Tyler thought the school environment was shit, and about 99% of students shared the same thoughts. And the 1% left? Probably just the teachers pets.   
There was a lot of bullying, including physical fights, emotional abuse, verbal abuse, drug addiction, drug abuse. But the teachers smoothly ignored it all because this was the dream school. This was the school where dreams came true.   
In media, in television, they all lied about the school. About the whole school system. Tyler wouldn't believe what he heard and read in the news anymore. 

The day went on as per usual. School, walk home, homework, basketball practice, dinner, chores, free time, bedtime. In the free time Tyler would usually write or play instruments.   
The time came when his parents went to bed. He would pretend to be sleeping until he was sure his parents had drifted off. Tyler wasn't a really the person without sleeping problems. He would usually just lay in his bed until 4am, or take walks around the neighborhood. He liked the quiet dark version of his hometown better. No bullies, no strict parents, no punishment for doing wrong, no worry, no problems. Tyler was alone, able to feel his emotions, able to organize his thoughts.   
Until this Josh person had wandered into his life, if it was for good or bad Tyler had yet to figure out. And now he found himself sitting at the swing set again. Just as the night before. He was wearing a black hoodie, black pants and plain black shoes. Who really cared? It was to hide in the night. Although the playground was pretty well lit up, no one would be able to recall exact details about who was sitting in the swing at 2am, unless Tyler let them come close by. Which he would not. 

The cigarette was burning evenly in his hand as he took frequent drags from it. This was already the third one. He had five more packs at home so he really didn't have to save for later.   
As Tyler lit up the fourth one, the other swing beside him made a rusty old sound. He had been trapped in his own mind again. Not realizing the other person in the playground. Tyler turns his head to look at the other swing. Mr. messy blue hair was there again. "Are you here to tell me smoking is bad for me again? Because we both know that I don't care." As he spoke, Tyler realized this might come off a bit rude. "I didn't mean to sound rude" he added after the other one had been quiet for a while. "Nono, it's okay. I'm the one just pushing myself on you in the middle of the night.... oh shit. That sounds wrong as well... ummm what I meant is that we don't actually know each other and I just come here at the playground and ummm, it's night and I don't even know if you want me here and.." Josh rambled on until Tyler stopped him. "I understand" he said.   
"But why? Why do you come out to the playground?" Tyler asked. "I could ask you the same" Josh answered.   
"I'm here to enjoy some cigarettes."   
"Well, I'm here because I'm worried about you."   
That came as a shock to Tyler. It was the first time anyone had said that. He turned away from Josh. Looking down at the forgotten cigarette in his hand. He lifted it to his lips and filled his lungs with the burning hot smoke. "Why?" Tyler asked after releasing the cloud in his lungs. He felt tears in his eyes but could not understand why he was about to cry. "Ummm, this is gonna sound really creepy, and idk, now that I think about it it kinda is. But anyway. As I said last night I just moved here some weeks ago, and the first night around 2am I was still unpacking my stuff when I saw you walk down the street past my house. I wondered who this person was, and why be out alone so late?. I went back to unpack when I started to wonder what you were doing, so I looked out my window to see you sitting at the swing. I couldn't see what you were doing but I was satisfied seeing you were alive. And I have just been seeing you walk down the street ever since I moved here so I thought to myself, why not talk to him? See what he's doing? Maybe become friends? And yeah, last night I had the courage to do so. " Josh quickly told the long story. "Mhmm, but why are you up so late?" Tyler asked. "Insomnia" A one word answer. Josh seemed kinda scared to tell, but at the same time he was sure of his answer.   
Tyler stood up, put the crumbled pack of cigarettes into his hoodie pocket along with his lighter. "I'm headed home" he said. "I'll walk with you then?" Josh asked although it was not a question. "Mhmm, okay" Tyler said as they both walked over the grass field. They walked in silence, but not awkward silence. Just like when two best friends enjoys a quiet moment of peace.   
"This is my home" Josh said as they walked towards the second house closest to the playground. "Uh, okay. Goodnight then." Tyler said awkwardly. He didn't understand why himself. "Goodnight Tyler" Josh said as he unexpectedly hugged Tyler for a second. "See you at school tomorrow " Josh walked up the steps to his door. "Um uh, see you" Tyler quietly mumbled as he was frozen outside a house in his neighborhood that not belonged to him. It took him a good ten seconds to wake up and walk home. On his way, he pulled his hoodie off . It already smelled crazy like cigarettes. If he brought that into the house, Tyler was certain to be caught. So he dropped it by the tree in his yard. When he came inside and was ready to sleep Tyler drifted off within the first minute.

Tyler woke up by his phone alarm. Just as any other day. He was tired. As per usual. He sat up in bed and swung his feet over to the floor. The wooden floor was cold. Tyler dragged his feet over to the closet. He wasn't really picky in what he wore. He really liked the mustard yellow hoodie, but that would bring him too much of attention in a crowd, so he kept to his usual black pants and black hoodie. He went on into the bathroom down the hallway. He was looking at himself in the mirror. Nothing special, he thought to himself. Short brown hair, boring brown eyes, dark circles. Normal.   
Tyler didn't have to walk long to get to school. It was a fifteen to twenty minute walk. It was nice actually. He usually just listens to music on his iPod, and walks. Carefree. In peace. Sometimes he would have a smoke, like when he knew no relatives would be around. Like today. But today was not like any other day. Tyler was extremely anxious because of what had happened last night. Would Josh come over to him? Was this all a game for him and his popular friends? Well, he didn't even know if Josh's friends was popular or not, but he just had a feeling. What did the hug mean?

Tyler stopped as he was a few meters away from school. He was still around the corner, so no one in the schoolyard could see him. He felt like he couldn't breathe. Time slowed down, but his heart was beating fast. Tyler could hear the heartbeat in his ears. So loud he would believe everyone else could hear as well. His vision blurred up as he got a few tears in his eyes. He was shaking and cold sweating. Tyler's knees failed him and he sat down at the sidewalk.   
/what did it mean? Is it all a game for him too? I'm just being used again. How could I get my hopes up. Oh, Tyler. You really are pathetic today./ "god no" Tyler mumbled to himself. Not you, not today.   
"Hey, are you okay?"   
A voice. He couldn't make out who it was. It seemed familiar, but not too known.   
Tyler could make out what looked like a person running towards him. /someone yelled at me? Asking if I'm okay? No, it must be a mistake/  
"Tyler, are you okay?"   
The blurred person sat down in front of him. Tyler could now make out familiar blue hair. "Josh" he whispered. Tyler looked up and straight into Josh's eyes. Watery eyes met worried eyes. They stayed like that for a moment. Tyler broke the eye contact and wiped his eyes with his hoodie sleeve.   
"I'm sorry if I'm pushing on you or anything like that, I just saw you sit here and.."   
"Yeah, I'm sorry too, this usually doesn't happen in public. Sorry that I used your time." Tyler tried to laugh it away. His heart was calming down. He stopped crying. He cleared his thoughts.   
"Please don't apologize for using my time."  
"What?"   
"What I mean is that you didn't 'use' my time. I willingly came over to make sure you were okay. You don't have to apologize for anything"   
Tyler was left with a shock. "I'm sorry" he mumbled. "Don't say you're sorry,  
It's nothing to be sorry about "  
"Ummm, okay then." Tyler was already expecting the yelling, but nothing happened. It was silent. Quiet.   
"Do you want to sit here more or are you ready to go to school? " Josh asked calmly in a soft voice. "I'm... I'm ready to go" Tyler carefully answered. He would prefer to be alone at a time like this, but in the end Josh made him feel better, so it was nice. Both boys raised up. "Hug?" Josh asked. "Mmm " was all Tyler could make out.he wasn't really the hugger,  
But in this moment it felt right. He had forgotten every part of whatever game the popular kids had set up. There was no need to explain anything. Josh understood exactly what had just happened. He didn't know why, but he didn't feel the need to know either. They walked normally towards the school building. Just as two friends normally would.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this suck, probably won’t update or write anything more on this. Might start a new one inspired by this one tho.   
> (Please leave a comment if you find any mistakes and I’ll try to correct it)


End file.
